


from me to you

by Megatraven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Kimi Ni Todoke AU, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: An Adrienette Kimi Ni Todoke AU, where Marinette meets up with Adrien to exchange gifts before heading to a party.





	from me to you

**Author's Note:**

> A collab with @alazic02!! I wrote this fic, and she made this Beautiful Comic for Day 28 of @miraculousfluffmonth!
> 
> Ari you are an amazing person and friend and I had a lot of fun w/ this collab and you're incredible and thank you sm ;o;;
> 
> Comic: http://alazic02.tumblr.com/post/164730762980/miraculous-fluff-month-day-twenty-eight-i-got

_I want to go,_  Marinette thought for the hundredth time, breathing heavily and practically running to make it to the park after her last delivery for the night. Her parents insisted on her going to the party with her friends when they found out about it, but Marinette had already been en route to their customer's house. She'd gotten a call from home, telling her to go after she finished that delivery, and the only thing she worried about afterwards was making it on time.

The snow flew into her face as she ran, making it hard to see, especially when it stuck to her eyelashes. Still, she pushed through it until she stepped onto the park's sidewalk and stopped to catch her breath.

Looking up, she felt her heart skip a beat. While the rest of her classmates must have gone ahead, there stood Adrien, snow piling up on his head and shoulders. He looked up at her arrival.

"I thought you might come," he said, pushing off from the lamp post he'd been leaning against. The snow fell from his head at the movement. "And you did!" A wide smile grew on his face, making Marinette's heart hammer in her chest.

The distance between them closed until they were only a foot apart, and Marinette couldn't help the way she started to tear up. His kindness was endless, and the way he loved her company always made her emotional. He'd stood out in the snow for what must've been at least ten minutes, not knowing she was on her way but  _hoping_  that she was. That meant more to her than she let on.

Adrien didn't say a word as she wiped the tears in the corners of her eyes away with the arm of her coat, and instead pulled out a pink bag from his jacket.

"We all already exchanged gifts, but... this is for you." He held the bag out and dropped it into her hands. "You don't have to use it if you don't want to, but it made me think of you and I just had to get it for you."

Choosing to hold off on replying, Marinette reached into the bag and pulled out a silver ladybug charm, one that could hang from her phone. Her heart caught in her throat, and she quickly pulled out her cell.

"It's perfect," she breathed. Her fingers shook as she tried to attach it, but her hands were just too cold to do it properly. Adrien's hands reached out, warm against her own, and helped put it on.

"I'm glad you like it. After you gave me your lucky bracelet that one day, I really wanted to give you something lucky too."

Her cheeks grew warm at that, and she didn't know how to respond other than a subject change.

"Oh, Adrien! I brought a gift for you, too," she exclaimed, giving him a warm smile. "Let me find it..." She reached into her bag, lucky that she'd brought his gift with her, and promptly froze when she pulled it out.

 _Oh no_ , she thought.  _I... I forgot it's initialed with Papa's name-!_

Before she could take it back and make some excuse about forgetting to bring it, Adrien had already taken it into his hands.

"Ah, Adrien, wait-"

"Wow, Marinette, did you make this yourself?" he asked, admiring how soft and well-made it was.

"No, wait!" she shouted, a little too loudly. She felt ashamed for having forgotten and covered her face, but continued. "Adrien, I'm sorry, that wasn't actually for  _you_ , that was for my father, I embroidered his initials into it and everything, oh my  _god_  this is so embarrassing. I actually made you a hat, but my dad thought it was for him, I'm so sorry, I'll take it back and-"

"Marinette," Adrien interrupted, slightly amused at how silly she was being. "It's alright." He wrapped it around his neck and breathed in the smells of the bakery. "I love it. Thank you."

Slowly, Marinette put her hands down, the honesty in his voice comforting her. The genuine love she saw in his eyes put any lingering doubts to rest, and she let out a small laugh.

 _He accepted it!_  she silently rejoiced.  _And he's already wearing it! He's so kind..._

"Think we can still make it to the party?" he asked, pulling her from her thoughts. 

"Oh! If we hurry, I bet we can!" she answered, touching the charm for just a second longer before she slid her phone back into her coat pocket.

"Great, then let's go!"

Side-by-side, they made their way to the party, filling the silent night with laughter and silly jokes and anecdotes. One of Marinette's hands thumbed the ladybug charm, and the other hung at her side, brushing past Adrien's with each step they took. She thanked the cold for masking her blush and sighed happily, content with how her day had turned out.

**Author's Note:**

> We made an Adrienette au out of a scene from an anime called Kimi Ni Todoke, which is really cute and soft and everyone should totally watch it!
> 
> Also! The title of this fic is the english title of the series, in case you were wondering!


End file.
